Song of the Damned
by psycheros
Summary: Kutukan Hasebe (n): keadaan di mana saniwa mendapatkan Heshikiri Hasebe terus menerus. Heshikiri Hasebe I (n): pedang yang harus menyaksikan adik-adiknya dilebur berulang kali sampai hatinya mati. Heshikiri Hasebe II (n): pedang baru yang tidak dilebur karena dianggap membawa keberuntungan, dan menjadi alasan Kakaknya untuk tetap hidup. Multiple!Hasebe. ShokuHeshi, KuriHeshi.
1. bagian i: Kakak

**Summary** : Kutukan Hasebe (n): suatu keadaan di mana seorang saniwa mendapatkan pedang Heshikiri Hasebe terus menerus. Heshikiri Hasebe I (n): pedang yang tak berdaya menyaksikan adik-adiknya dilebur berulang kali sampai hatinya mati. Hashikiri Hasebe II (n): uchigatana baru yang tidak dilebur sang tuan karena dianggap membawa keberuntungan, dan menjadi alasan Hasebe senior untuk tetap hidup. Multiple!Hasebe. ShokuHeshi, KuriHeshi, dan bromance tumpah-tumpah.

 **Disclaimer** : Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan Nitro +. Saya tidak memiliki apapun kecuali ide cerita dan saya tidak main touranbu jadi kalau karaterisasinya bye-bye mohon dimaklumi. Tidak ada keuntungan diambil dari cerita ini selain pemuas gairah fangirling belaka.

 **Warning** :

(i) Konten BL (dan mungkin yaoi).

(ii) Double Hasebe dengan bromance tumpah-tumpah.

(iii) Gore dan darah.

(iv) Modifikasi konsep game untuk kepentingan cerita.

(v) Cerita tidak akan ditulis dalam satu cerita yang utuh dan runtut, melainkan potongan-potongan adegan seperti oneshot yang menyusun sebuah plot besar. Seringkali akan ada jeda jauh antara satu chapter dengan chapter sebelumnya, atau bahkan timeline maju-mundur. Kenapa saya tidak menuliskannya dengan "normal"? Karena ide saya loncat-loncat dan saya tidak punya cukup kemauan untuk menyusun mereka dalam sebuah fiksi yang lengkap.

.

.

* * *

 **bagian i: Kakak**

* * *

Kepulangan pasukan dari ekspedisi selalu membuatnya gelisah.

"Siapa yang kalian temukan hari ini?"

Orang akan mengira dia mengharapkan penemuan pedang-pedang terbaik demi tuannya, karena begitulah dia dikenal: setia sampai mati pada siapapun yang memegangnya, menaati seluruh perintah dan pendapat seperti kambing buta. Tidak ada yang tahu (dan dia pun tak merasa perlu memberitahu) betapa ia tak peduli jika pedang yang mereka bawa bukanlah sang terlangka yang tak bisa mereka tempa sendiri, sang terkuat yang dapat menghabisi musuh dalam sekali libas, atau bahkan sang terindah legendaris yang dapat mengangkat status tuannya. Dia tak peduli jika mereka hanya membawa pulang sebilah tantou. Siapapun boleh, asalkan jangan—

"Ah, Hasebe, Kami mendapatkan salah satu darimu lagi."

"Oh."

—dirinya lagi.

Pedang baru itu berjalan dalam barisan pasukan, menatap ke sekeliling benteng dengan mata lebar penuh kekaguman. Semangat pengabdian terpancar di air mukanya dan dari tempatnya berdiri Hasebe dapat mendengar ia mulai bertanya kesana-kemari tentang tuan yang akan dilayaninya. Hasebe selalu mendapati hal ini aneh: mengamati versi lebih muda dari dirinya, menyadari bahwa di suatu masa dulu, dia pun pernah berada dalam posisi yang sama.

(tapi sungguhkah matanya pernah bersinar sepolos itu? Sungguhkah tubuhnya pernah semungil itu—ringan dan baru, bersih dari bekas luka?)

"Ah, Kakak!" Si pedang muda berseru saat menangkap sosoknya, bergegas memisahkan diri dari pasukan. Hasebe ingin berlari menghindar, bersembunyi hingga tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa sekarang ada dua Heshikiri Hasebe di dalam benteng. Alih-alih ia memakukan kaki di tempatnya berpijak, menanti dengan sabar ketika bocah itu berlari-lari menuju ke arahnya.

(Kakinya masih begitu pendek.)

"Selamat pagi Kakak!" Sapanya begitu berhenti di depan Hasebe. Pakaian mereka sama-sama ungu dan garis wajah mereka sama, tapi tinggi pedang muda itu hanya mencapai pundaknya. Tubuh _uchigatana_ -nya terpasang dengan rapi di pinggang, belum pernah dihunus. "Mulai hari ini, izinkan aku menjadi adikmu. Tolong bimbing aku!" Ia membungkuk penuh hormat dengan senyum masih terpasang di bibirnya, dan ketika menegakkan tubuh lagi ia menatap Hasebe dengan ekspresi penuh ekspektasi. Ia bagaikan sebuah cermin bagi Hasebe,

cermin bening dengan bayangan lebih indah dari aslinya.

"Selamat bergabung di benteng kami, Adik," balas Hasebe dengan nada kaku, menetralisir semangat yang membuncah dari pedang muda di hadapannya. "Kami mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu."

Bocah itu mengerjap, terkejut pada balasan Hasebe yang dingin merindai seperti aliran sungai. Ia berdeham, pipinya sedikit memerah, dan ketika berujar lagi nada suaranya menjadi lebih santun, postur tubuhnya menjadi lebih tegap; berusaha menyamai kesempurnaan kakaknya.

"Siap," katanya, membungkuk hormat. "Mohon bimbingannya!"

 _Aku pun dulu pernah sepatuh ini_ , Hasebe terkenang—sebuah memori yang begitu tua hingga ia tak lagi merasakan relasi terhadapnya. Ia hanya mengingat hari-hari itu sebagai sekuen peristiwa, seperti mengingat adegan-adegan pertunjukan panggung yang pernah ia saksikan alih-alih menjadi pemeran di dalamnya. Ia ingat betapa ia dulu begitu bersemangat untuk belajar, bersemangat untuk menjadi lebih baik demi Tuan; tapi betapapun ia berusaha mencari, tak dapat lagi ia menemukan semangat itu sekarang.

(Kini ia hanya bergerak layaknya boneka: berperang untuk Tuan, terluka, bangkit, berperang lagi—tidak akan berhenti sampai mati. Itu saja, tidak kurang tidak lebih).

"Ayo, kuantar kau menghadap Tuan," ajaknya, melangkah menuju bangunan utama tempat para pedang merancang strategi perang sekaligus tempat tinggal sang Tuan, "Beliau tentu ingin segera bertemu denganmu."

"Oh, aku pun ingin segera bertemu Tuan!" Adiknya berlari-lari kecil mengejarnya, dua langkah untuk setiap satu langkah panjangnya. "Aku tak sabar untuk melayani beliau. Menurut Kakak, apakah aku akan segera diterjunkan ke medan tempur?" Matanya berbinar oleh prospek membuktikan diri di medan laga, oleh harapan menjunjung nama baik tuannya.

Hasebe tersenyum tipis. "Jikapun tidak, apapun perintah dari Tuan kau harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada."

"Tentu saja," Hasebe muda itu menjawab, ada kebanggaan kekanakan dalam suaranya. "Jika itu perintah dari Tuan, apapun akan kuterima!"

(Bisakah kau sebut itu kutukan-bahwa semua Heshikiri Hasebe tercipta dengan kesetiaan abadi terpatri dalam darah mereka?)

~.~.~

Tuan mereka adalah seorang puan.

Hasebe tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tidak pernah pula ia mempermasalahkan bahwa beliau tidak terjun ke medan perang, tidak terlibat dalam pengurusan benteng, serta sesekali khilaf mengatur strategi penyerangan yang menyebabkan kawan-kawannya hancur di ladang pertempuran. Tidak pula, Hasebe menyadari, ia mengindahkan bahwa beliau adalah orang suci yang dianugerahi kekuatan menghidupkan jiwa-jiwa pedang untuk menghalau serangan iblis.

Yang dipedulikan seorang Heshikiri Hasebe hanya satu: bahwa puan ini adalah pemiliknya. Tidak masalah bagaimana pandangan Hasebe terhadap beliau, tugasnya hanyalah mengabdi hingga titik penghabisan.

"Heshikiri Hasebe lagi, hm?"

Seperti biasa Tuan mengenakan cadar sutera semi transparan yang membirai seluruh wajah. Hanya suara beliau mengalun lembut menyambut, dan Hasebe bisa mendengar napas adik di sampingnya terselak oleh rasa sayang. Hasebe memejamkan mata, mafhum. Tak ada Heshikiri Hasebe yang tak ingin melindungi sosok seperti beliau.

"Tuan," adiknya berkata khidmat, membungkuk dalam duduknya. "Hamba tiba untuk mengabdi pada Tuan." Kedua tangannya terangkat, mempersembahkan tubuh uchigatana-nya pada sang Tuan; kepalanya terus menunduk dalam penghormatan tertinggi.

Desir lembut kimono sang tuan memenuhi ruang saat beliau melangkah maju, perlahan dan anggun seperti tarian sakura. Hasebe turut melipat tubuh dalam sembah dan menundukkan pandangan, hanya warna hijau tatami yang bertemu dengan matanya.

"Kau akan menjadi bagian yang berguna dalam benteng ini, Heshikiri Hasebe," sang tuan berujar syahdu. Dari bayangan yang terbentuk di tatami Hasebe dapat melihat tangan tuannya menjulur menerima tubuh uchigatana adiknya. "Dan aku berterima kasih sedalam-dalamnya untuk pengabdianmu."

Terdengar desiran lain, desir yang berbeda dari helai-helai sutra mencumbu jalinan jerami. Terdengar bunyi denting, begitu kecil hingga kau tak akan menangkapnya jika tak tahu lebih dulu bahwa bunyi itu akan ada.

Kemudian—tak ada metafor yang dapat mengibaratkan bunyi itu—bunyi bilah pedang bertemu daging, menebas seperti makhluk yang terburu-buru, melibas semua rintangan. Diiringi gerung tertahan—campuran terperanjat dan kesakitan; kemudian benda berat jatuh ke lantai.

Hasebe merasakan darah hangat menyiprat ke sisi sebelah kanan tubuhnya. Tatami di bawahnya tercerat noda merah. Ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

Suara napas tersengal-sengal, terkadang diiringi batuk dan deguk tertahan; mengembang di udara. Kontras dengan teriakan-teriakan prajurit yang tengah berlatih d luar sana.

"Hasebe," tuannya berujar setelah beberapa saat, desir ekor kimononya kembali terdengar saat ia mulai melangkah menjauh, kembali ke tempat bersemayamnya di balik pintu bambu. "Bawa itu ke penempaan. Dan beritahu pasukan, jangan ambil pedang dari medan lagi kalau itu hanya jenismu."

"Sesuai perintah Anda, Tuan," Hasebe berujar seiring dengan suara pintu geser yang membuka dan menutup; dan baru setelah gema terakhir dari suara-suara yang menandakan kehadiran tuannya menghilang, pedang itu mengangkat kepalanya.

Di sampingnya, terbaring dalam genangan darahnya sendiri, adalah si pedang muda. Bagian depan tubuhnya terkoyak, sosok uchigatana-nya menancap dalam-dalam di dadanya, tembus ke punggung.

Bukankah itu ironis—mati terbunuh oleh dirimu sendiri?

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Hasebe mengangkat tubuh muda yang sekarat itu dalam pangkuan. Dibersihkannya wajah pucatnya dari darah yang masih hangat mengalir, kemudian direngkuhnya pedang muda itu dalam buaian seperti bayi.

"Pengabdianmu tidak akan sia-sia," bisiknya pelan, nyaris seperti seorang ibu yang melantunkan nyanyian penghantar tidur. "Kau telah melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik."

"Kh—kena… pa?" Pedang muda itu tercekat, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat dalam usaha sia-sia memompa udara ke paru-parunya yang tenggelam dalam darah. "Kena…pa…." Airmata menetes dari ujung-ujung matanya yang tak mampu lagi berkedip.

"Inilah yang diinginkan Tuan darimu," Hasebe membelai poni sang adik yang basah oleh keringat, "Bukankah kau siap menerima apapun yang dititahkan kepadamu?"

"Bukan…." Bisik Hasebe muda itu pelan, darah terus meleleh dari mulutnya yang terbuka seperti bunga. "B—bukan… begi—" Tubuhnya mengejat, cekikan-cekikan kecil keluar dari tenggorokannya. Tangan kecilnya (belum kasar oleh kerasnya hulu pedang, licin oleh darah dan keringat) mencengkeram tangan Hasebe dalam refleks kejang. Ia balas menggenggam dengan lembut.

Kemudian, sunyi.

Hasebe memejamkan mata, dan saat membukanya lagi, tubuh bersimbah darah di pangkuannya tak lagi ada. Hanya tersisa pecahan uchigatana, sarungnya robek di tengah-tengah seolah seseorang telah menjatuhkannya dari tempat tinggi. Bilahnya patah menjadi tiga.

Noda merah yang barusan menodai sekelilingnya bagai teratai kini menghilang tak bersisa.

Hasebe membawa potongan pedang itu ke tempat penempaan. Di depan kompor peleburan ia menunduk menatap bilah-bilah itu untuk terakhir kali, bertemu pandang dengan matanya sendiri yang kosong dan tua.

(Kini cermin di hadapannya itu menunjukkan bayangan yang sebenarnya).

"Selamat jalan, Adik," bisiknya, lalu melemparkan seluruh potongan itu dalam bara api.


	2. bagian ii: makam

**Disclaimer** : Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan Nitro +. Saya tidak memiliki apapun kecuali ide cerita dan saya tidak main touranbu jadi kalau karaterisasinya bye-bye mohon dimaklumi. Tidak ada keuntungan diambil dari cerita ini selain pemuas gairah fangirling belaka.

 **Warning** :

(i) Konten BL (dan mungkin yaoi).

(ii) Double Hasebe dengan bromance tumpah-tumpah.

(iii) Gore dan darah.

(iv) Modifikasi konsep game untuk kepentingan cerita.

(v) Cerita tidak akan ditulis dalam satu cerita yang utuh dan runtut, melainkan potongan-potongan adegan seperti oneshot yang menyusun sebuah plot besar. Seringkali akan ada jeda jauh antara satu chapter dengan chapter sebelumnya, atau bahkan timeline maju-mundur. Kenapa saya tidak menuliskannya dengan "normal"? Karena ide saya loncat-loncat dan saya tidak punya cukup kemauan untuk menyusun mereka dalam sebuah fiksi yang lengkap.

.

.

* * *

 **bagian ii: makam**

* * *

Heshikiri Hasebe selalu terbangun sebelum matahari terbit.

Itu bukan hal yang istimewa. Di dalam benteng di mana semua penghuninya pernah bernapas dalam debu perang, sifat rajin adalah hal yang biasa. Demikian pula sifat waspada dan trauma yang membuatmu selalu terjaga. Dengan tiga alasan itu, benteng selalu telah menggeliat oleh kehidupan jauh sebelum fajar.

Yang membuat Hasebe berbeda adalah ini: setiap pagi setelah membantu mengumpulkan telur untuk sarapan, ia akan pergi ke bukit belakang benteng. Sendirian dan tidak pernah pamit; dan orang-orang akhirnya terbiasa dengan ketidakhadirannya di ruang makan bersama.

(Semua orang punya kepentingan mereka sendiri, dan Hasebe, salah satu yang paling soliter di antara mereka; tidak memenuhi pikiran cukup banyak orang untuk mengkhawatirkannya).

Mendekati puncak bukit, di sebelah timur, terdapat sepetak tanah yang tersembunyi di bawah lereng. Ke sanalah Hasebe pergi setiap pagi. Mencapai puncak dulu, lalu meluncur ke sepetak tanah terpencil itu dengan hati-hati—salah langkah sedikit saja ia akan terperosok ke jurang. Di tengah-tengah petak terdapat sebuah batu besar dengan banyak tulisan terukir di permukaannya. Di bawah batu terdapat empat buah guci tanah liat, masing-masing bertuliskan:

鉄 _—_ _tetsu_ —besi.

鋼— _hagane_ —baja.

銅— _dō_ —tembaga.

黒曜石— _kokuyōseki_ —obsidian.

Di sinilah Hasebe menyimpan sisa-sisa tubuh adik-adiknya.

Pagi ini ia membawa tiga pelat besi hasil peleburan kemarin, dibungkus dalam kain putih dan diikat dengan benang kepang merah. Dimasukkannya ketiga pelat itu ke dalam guci bertuliskan "besi", kemudian ia berlutut dan berdoa. Usai berdoa ia mengeluarkan perangkat pahat dari kantung serut yang dibawanya dan mulai mengikir nama pertempuran di mana adik terakhirnya ditemukan serta tanggal peleburannya di batu besar yang berfungsi sebagai nisan.

Suara denting besi pahat bertemu batu menggaung di petak kecil itu, ditingkahi kicauan burung dan gemerisik daun ditiup angin. Hasebe bekerja dalam diam.

Ini adalah pahatan kedua puluh.

Entah sejak kapan tuannya seperti dikutuk dengan kemunculannya yang terus menerus. Kapan pun dan dimana pun pasukan tuannya bertempur, pedang yang mereka temukan selalu Heshikiri Hasebe—sekedar uchigatana yang kemampuannya sedang-sedang saja. Bahkan ketika beliau menempa pedang sendiri pun, yang terlahir selalu Hasebe, dan tuannya mulai muak dengan sosok uchigatana bertahtakan inskripsi dari klan Kuroda itu.

Kali pertama Hasebe melihat tuan yang dihormatinya menebas kepala adiknya, airmatanya menetes. Kini dia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

(Atau masih, dia hanya sudah terlalu pintar untuk menolak perasaaannya sendiri).

Dengan satu bidasan lembut pada batu, Hasebe menyelesaikan ukirannya. Ditepuk dan ditiupnya tulisan yang baru terbentuk untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa debu ukir yang menempel, lalu dipandangnya lekat-lekat tatanan huruf dan angka itu. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, ia memasukkan kembali peralatannya ke dalam kantung serut kemudian berbalik memunggungi batu, tidak menoleh lagi.

Bersamaan dengan matahari yang mulai naik, Hasebe kembali memanjat tebing, berjalan pulang menuju benteng. Banyak tugas menunggunya hari ini.


	3. bagian iii: Adik

**Disclaimer** : Touken Ranbu milik DMM dan Nitro +. Saya tidak memiliki apapun kecuali ide cerita dan saya tidak main touranbu jadi kalau karaterisasinya bye-bye mohon dimaklumi. Tidak ada keuntungan diambil dari cerita ini selain pemuas gairah fangirling belaka.

 **Warning** :

(i) Konten BL (dan mungkin yaoi).

(ii) Double Hasebe dengan bromance tumpah-tumpah.

(iii) Gore dan darah.

(iv) Modifikasi konsep game untuk kepentingan cerita.

(v) Cerita tidak akan ditulis dalam satu cerita yang utuh dan runtut, melainkan potongan-potongan adegan seperti oneshot yang menyusun sebuah plot besar. Seringkali akan ada jeda jauh antara satu chapter dengan chapter sebelumnya, atau bahkan timeline maju-mundur. Kenapa saya tidak menuliskannya dengan "normal"? Karena ide saya loncat-loncat dan saya tidak punya cukup kemauan untuk menyusun mereka dalam sebuah fiksi yang lengkap.

 **Additional Note: kali ini saya mencoba memakai gaya penulisan yang agak berbeda. jika berkenan, bolehkah minta saran dan kritiknya?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **bagian iii: Adik**

* * *

"Tuan sedang di penempaan. Hari ini beliau memutuskan untuk membuat pedang baru."

Satu lagi yang membuat hati Hasebe mencelos dan tangannya terasa dingin. Ia mencengkeram hulu pedang di pinggang untuk mencegah jemarinya mati rasa, namun wajahnya ditata sedemikian rupa agar Souza tidak melihat kenanaran di sana.

"…Berapa lama beliau akan membuatnya?"

Souza tersenyum, senyum yang menjadi alasan Hasebe tidak pernah merasa nyaman berinteraksi dengannya. Pedang berambut merah itu telah mengalami banyak hal dan ia bisa membaca Hasebe seperti buku yang terbuka. Pedang-pedang lain hanya melemparinya senyum canggung atau terpaksa, tapi Souza Samonji menawarkan simpati dan belasungkawa tak terucap dari senyumnya.

Hasebe tidak membutuhkan itu.

"Cukup lama. Beliau menginginkan oodachi."

"Ah."

"Mungkin saja beliau beruntung kali ini." _Mungkin saja kau tidak perlu menyaksikan kematian adikmu lagi._

Waktu pembuatan oodachi sama banyak dengan waktu pembuatan Heshikiri Hasebe. Ia adalah satu-satunya uchigatana yang memerlukan waktu penempaan paling lama, dan itu membuat tuannya semakin marah ketika beliau telah menghabiskan begitu banyak material namun yang diperolehnya dari dalam kompor tempa tetaplah sebilah pedang pendek.

"Semoga saja," Hasebe melempar senyum kaku, mengangguk pada Souza lalu berlalu pergi menuju perpustakaan.

Ia mengurung diri di sana sepanjang hari, mentranskripsikan buku-buku Barat yang dibawa Tuan dari dunianya ke dalam gulungan-gulungan kertas bambu.

~.~.~.~.~

"Sudah dengar?" Bisik-bisik di balik pintu. Sosok-sosok dalam bayangan saling berbincang ditingkahi temaram lilin. "Pedang itu selesai sore tadi."

"Ya. Heshikiri Hasebe lagi, bukan? Kasihan."

"Yang kedua puluh, aku yakin."

 _Salah. Ini kedua puluh satu._

"Tuan sangat marah. Kau tahu? Beliau keluar dari penempaan sambil—"

"Ssst! Jangan bicara macam-macam soal Tuan! Dasar kurang ajar!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maaf."

Hening sejenak. Malam telah turun, burung bulbul berdekut di pohon plum dekat kolam. Bayangan-bayangan tanpa wajah itu tetap berdiri di koridor depan pintu perpustakaan, gerak tubuh mereka terdistorsi api lilin yang bergoyang. Suara mereka satu-satunya identitas pembawa nama.

"Aku belum melihatnya. Apa menurutmu dia sudah…?" Hirano Toushirou, tantou. Disayangi tuan karena kesopanan dan kesetiaannya.

"Belum. Aku sempat mengintip tadi. Dia masih di penempaan." Shishiou. Tachi yang ditempa awal bulan lalu. Masih terlalu muda untuk terjun ke medan perang, namun arogansinya mengalahkan komandan pasukan.

Desah kecil bernada lega. "Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"

"Sudah jelas, kan?" Salah satu bayangan nampak menggelembung oleh ke-sok tahuan. "Seperti yang sudah-sudah, tentu."

"Apa tidak ada kemungkinan…?"

"Tidak. Tuan tidak menginginkan uchigatana Hasebe lagi. Kau tahu itu."

"Kasihan."

"…Ya. Aku bersyukur _keberadaanku_ bukan kutukan."

Tak lama kemudian lantai kayu berderit oleh langkah-langkah mereka yang menjauh, percakapan mereka memudar menjadi bisik-bisik tak tercerna hingga yang tersisa hanyalah dekut burung bulbul dan gemericik air di kolam, sesekali diikuti ketukan air mancur bambu.

Hasebe melepaskan napas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya, hembusannya bergetar, dadanya menggolak naik turun dengan cepat.

Kuas di tangannya telah patah jadi dua, terlalu erat dicengkeram.

"Kapan kutukan ini akan berakhir?" Bisiknya pada gulungan-gulungan kertas berbau tinta.

Tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab. Lilin di meja berkelebat lemah, telah begitu pendek setelah dipakai terlalu lama. Hasebe menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong sampai sumbunya habis termakan api, hangusan seperti cacing hitam tumbang di atas lelehan lilin yang mengeras.

~.~.~.~.~

Bulan telah begitu tinggi ketika akhirnya Hasebe keluar dari perpustakaan, suara geser pintunya menggaung di dalam gelap. Benteng telah lelap, hanya suara jangkrik dan makhluk-makhluk malam mengisi kekosongan. Bayang-bayang bangunan menguasai tanah; sinar pucat rembulan mewarnai benda-benda dalam warna yang salah.

Hasebe mengambil sebuah lentera yang tergantung di langit-langit teras dan berjalan menyusuri jalan dari batu-batu bulat. Tak sedikitpun suara mengeletak dari sepatunya, naluri mengendap-endap telah lama mendarah daging di kakinya. Sebuah keuntungan, sebab Hasebe tidak ingin seorangpun memergoki ke mana ia akan pergi.

Lama berjalan, melintasi hampir separuh luas benteng, bangunan itu akhirnya terlihat. Sebuah rumah berlangit-langit tinggi yang nampak lebih kokoh dari yang lain. Dindingnya, campuran antara batu dan kayu, melapis tebal seperti cangkang. Beberapa jendela kecil bertaburan di tempat tak terjangkau seolah tidak ingin orang mengintip masuk. Jelaga menghitamkan atap dan bagian belakang rumah, hasil tumpahan dari cerobong asap yang mengepul setiap hari.

Rumah penempaan. Hasebe mengetuk pintunya yang terkunci, buku-buku jari bertemu kayu kuat bergema seperti patukan burung pelatuk. Lama, sebelum akhirnya daun pintu bergetar terbuka menunjukkan seorang pria tua pendek dengan napas mendecit-decit.

"Tuan?" Cengap si pengrajin pedang, paru-paru yang rusak oleh debu besi mendorong udara lewat hidung seperti seruling. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan sang pedang masuk ke bengkelnya yang bersahaja. "Ada keperluan apa malam-malam begini?"

Hasebe memandang berkeliling ruangan yang gelap. "Aku datang menjemput si pedang baru. Dia masih di sini, bukan?"

"Oh. Anak itu?" Nada suara pengrajin pedang itu menurun dalam simpati. "Ya, ya. Masih di sini, Tuan. Saya menyimpannya di kamar atas. Mari saya antar."

Pria bungkuk itu memimpin jalan melintasi ruang, menyelip-nyelip di antara tumpukan kayu bakar, karung-karung bijih besi, dan alat-alat pembuat pedang. Di belakang ruangan, agak tersembunyi di belakang kompor penempaan, adalah sebuah tangga sempit dari kayu. Mereka naik, Hasebe nyaris merangkak agar kepalanya tidak menabrak langit-langit.

Lantai dua adalah sebuah ruangan tanpa penerangan yang terbagi menjadi empat bilik kecil. Masing-masing ruang disekat oleh pagar-pagar kayu dan tertutup korden-korden tipis, kumal oleh jelaga. Si pengrajin pedang membimbing Hasebe menuju bilik balik ujung, darimana, setelah didekati, terdengar suara tangis tersedu-sedu.

"Menangis terus sejak tadi sore, Tuan," bisik si pengrajin, menggelengkan kepalanya yang botak dan keriput. "Aruji-sama, beliau langsung melemparnya ke kompor peleburan begitu tahu dia uchigatana. Dia beruntung terpental di dinding kompor dan terlempar keluar lagi. Saya langsung membawanya ke sini, Tuan. Anak malang. Seandainya dia bukan Heshikiri Hasebe—"

Pria tua itu menghentikan kata-katanya dan langsung tergeragap panik. "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya tidak bermaksud…!"

Tapi Hasebe bahkan tidak menggubrisnya. Ia menyibak korden dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan sempit itu. Hanya ada sebuah kasur kempes di atas lantai kayu, di mana seorang Hasebe muda tengah meringkuk memeluk kaki di depan dada. Cahaya bulan dari jendela memberi penerangan remang-remang, cukup untuk menunjukkan kemeja putihnya yang hangus terkoyak api dan lengan kirinya yang menghitam.

"Hei," sapa Hasebe pelan, berlutut di depan adik barunya dan menepuk kepalanya lembut. Bocah itu mengangkat kepala.

"…Kakak…?" Seraknya, matanya yang memerah tergenang airmata. Separuh wajahnya, Hasebe menyadari, juga melepuh oleh luka bakar.

Sekonyong-konyong rasa iba menggigit perutnya. Adiknya ini bernasib lain. Kedua puluh adik sebelumnya tidak punya banyak waktu antara menyaksikan kemarahan Tuan dan kematian. Mereka mungkin pergi dengan rasa kecewa, namun setidaknya kekecewaan itu menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya nyawa mereka. Adik terbarunya ini, Hasebe menyadari, harus hidup dengan pengetahuan bahwa Tuan tidak menginginkannya.

Dan kesadaran bahwa mungkin, besok pagi, Tuan akan kembali untuk membunuhnya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Itu akan membuat lukamu tambah parah," ujarnya pelan, menarik sapu tangan dari balik sabuk kainnya dan menyeka airmata adiknya dengan hati-hati. Sosok berperawakan remaja itu menarik ingus dan terisak-isak.

"Kakak, Tuan—" ia mulai mengadu, namun Hasebe meletakkan jemari di mulutnya, mendesis lembut.

"Jangan bicara dulu. Nanti pipimu bisa robek."

Uchigatana muda itu tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menurut. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, tubuhnya terguncang menahan sengguk di tenggorokan. Sesekali Hasebe mengelus rambut dan bagian pipinya yang tak terluka untuk menunjukkan dukungan, mendesis atau meniup-niup luka bakar itu pelan-pelan jika usapannya terlalu keras sampai adiknya berjengit.

Setelah cukup mengelap wajah adiknya, Hasebe melepas sabuk kainnya untuk membebat lengan sang adik dan membantunya berdiri. Kaki pedang muda itu gemetar hebat, campuran antara kebas setelah menekuk begitu lama dan rasa terguncang setelah selamat dari kematian. Ia mulai menangis lagi, maka Hasebe membungkuk dan menggendongnya di punggung.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis. Kau akan baik-baik saja" ujar Hasebe, tidak tahu harus mengucap apa selain kebohongan. Adiknya pun nampaknya tahu ia hanya berbasa-basi, terus menelan deguk-deguk tangis dan menempelkan wajah basahnya di leher belakang sang kakak. Hasebe menghela napas. "Untuk malam ini, aku akan menjagamu."

Ia tidak bisa menjanjikan lebih.

Sang pengrajin pedang menghantarkan mereka berdua sampai depan rumah dan Hasebe membungkuk sopan mengucap terima kasih. Pria itu tertawa canggung, menepuk-nepuk lutut Hasebe muda seolah memberinya semangat, dan menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya setelah anggukan selamat malam.

Hasebe berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan kembali ke bangunan utama. Bagian belakang bajunya telah basah oleh ingus, ludah, dan airmata. Satu tangan adiknya yang masih berfungsi melingkar erat-erat di lehernya, seolah menduga Hasebe akan tiba-tiba menjatuhkannya dari gendongan.

"Tuan ingin meleburku, Kak. Kenapa Tuan ingin meleburku?" Bisik sang adik, suaranya tenggelam dalam sedu sedan.

"Jangan menangis."

"Kenapa dia tidak menginginkanku?"

"Sudah. Jangan dipikirkan."

Di kejauhan terdengar suara serigala melolong. Angin membawa sayup-sayup suara tawa entah darimana—mungkin pedang-pedang dan prajurit yang mendapat tugas jaga malam di menara-menara jaga, jauh di pinggiran luar benteng. Adik di punggungnya tak berhenti menangis namun Hasebe telah lama belajar untuk tidak memedulikan banyak hal. Tanpa banyak bicara ia terus melangkah maju.

Malam itu, purnama bersinar begitu terang.


End file.
